And it All Went Wrong
by Sarcasministic
Summary: 4:03 a.m., November 14th... it all went wrong.
1. 4:03 am

**So this was a really sad, depressing idea that came off the top of my head. NOT A ONE SHOT!**

 **cArrY oN...**

* * *

One

 _They had had to shut him down._

It had happened the early morning of November 14th. Baymax's sensor had gone off at precisely 4:03 a.m., waking up Hiro immediately.

Calling the others hadn't been difficult, really. Honey Lemon had a night shift at McDonalds (so explaining this all to her manager had been a hassle). Wasabi was a light sleeper (still being afraid of the dark, even at his age), Fred had just started another one of his _Megazilla_ comics **(I made that up XD)** , and Gogo had been working late into the morning on her wheels (They still aren't better!).

"Baymax, who're we up against?"

"A large group of ten buff men with weapons."

"Hear that, guys?"

"Where are they, Bay?"

"Large alleyway beside SFIT."

"Got that, peeps?"

"Hiro, we can hear you both."

"Yeah, dude, seriously. Lighten up."

"I _am_ lightened up! This is the first time using the new coms."

"You're a _genius_ , Hiro. It'll be the day pigs fly when your stuff starts malfunctioning."

The flight had been as smooth as ever. The night was quiet (for once). Gogo's wheels made no sound against the pavement. Wasabi seemed at peace and not seasick.

Fred wasn't screaming, "I'M FLYING! AGAIN! I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYY!"

And so on.

Hiro often drifted back to Tadashi. Two years had passed since his death, yet none of them believed he was _really_ gone. Baymax kept up with the "Tadashi is here", no matter how many times they attempted to deny him and themselves.

The Hamada brother still had nightmares and daydreams and episodes. They were frightening, yes—but they were also troubling. Hiro had gotten over his depression, right? No more starving himself, malnutrition….

"I've got sight of them!" Gogo yelled, eyes trained on a dark alleyway.

"Baymax and I will take it from above!" Hiro yelled back, thrusting. "Gogo, you take the initiative and charge them. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, go in from the sides. Fred, follow up behind."

They all dispersed, quiet as possible. Hiro held up his hand.

And threw it down.

Gogo charged, faster than the group of ten could comprehend. She knocked down three, disorientating them. Wasabi came through and sliced up chunks of the trashcans to throw at them as Honey Lemon encased the whole group with a paralyzing bubble. Fred heated it to prevent them from actually touching it.

Hiro looked around. He saw a single, fat man running from the scene with a large suitcase. Dollar bills were flying out from it, catching in the breeze and landing on the bubble, igniting and melting.

Baymax bolted to the man, landing right in his path. The others were still busy securing their trap.

"Stop."

The man laughed, eyes sparkling dangerously. "Now why would I do that, Hamada?"

Hiro sucked in a breath, finally taking in the man's features. "Yama."

"Tis true, Hamada One." He rubbed his chin mockingly. "Oh, but now, where's Hamada Two?"

His fists clinched. "Don't you talk of him."

"Oh, did I hit a weak spot? Is big-bad Tadashi _dead_?"

"Stop it!"

Baymax couldn't help but notice Hiro's panic attack symptoms starting to rise.

"Oh, little Hiro, why didn't you _stop_ him, huh? Why did you just _let him die_?"

Hiro clutched the sides of his head. "Shut up!"

"Imagine the pain! All that fire, licking at your skin, burning you _ever_ so slowly." Yama laughed at the boy's misery. "But why didn't you stop him, Hiro? After all, he blames you for his death."

"No, he doesn't!"

Baymax attempted to interfere. "Hiro, I recommend sitting down and deep—"

"Oh, look, its Tadashi's 'Health Care Companion'." Yama stared at Hiro. "It's all he has left! A pitiful reminder of how much Tadashi Hamada could've been. Everything you could _never dream to be_."

Hiro was hyperventilating. Then he heard the reloading of a bullet.

The two superheroes burst into action, quickly hoisting themselves up, into the air and assessing the situation. Seven grown men had snuck up on them. Three were equipped with knives, while the other two had pistols. All had extras and were well prepared.

"Guys?" Hiro spoke into the com, only to be greeted with static. "Guys—"

Pain ripped through his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. The two gunmen were going at it. They weren't the best out there, certainly, but they sure hurt like hell.

"Guys!" Hiro shouted into the com as they dodged and ducked each and every bullet, and the exceptional ones made small dents in their armor.

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon's panicked voice came on, stuttered and chopped up. "Where are you?"

"Down—" they dodged, grunting. "The alleyway. Around a couple corners. Kinda hard to miss."

"Way to go jinxing the coms, Lemon."

"Sorry, Gogo, but it's true—"

"Guys!" another bullet hit his left arm, leaving him breathless.

"Hiro?" you could hear Wasabi sprinting, knowing the sound like no-other. "Do they have guns?"

"Ugh—M-maybe."

"Hiro!" Gogo shouted, blasting his eardrums. "You've been _shot_?"

"T-twice." He coughed. "Guys, you need to get over here. I d-don't know how m-much longer I can… keep this up."

"I'm here—" Wasabi could be seen below Hiro. Ruthlessly, he slashed his lasers around and scaring the goons half out of their wits. Gogo arrived seconds later, knocking them unconscious.

Yama smiled as Hiro started lowering himself to the ground. "Let us both go join your brother, shall we, Hiro Hamada?"

He held a gun in his right hand.

His finger pulled the trigger.

 _Time slowed down._

* * *

Honey Lemon could see it in the back of her head. She could see how this situation would play out, no matter how much they tried to change it.

Wasabi and Gogo had been the fastest, successfully taking nearly everybody out.

Fred had had to stay behind to make sure the trap stayed heated, else it would break and they'd have more trouble on their hands. Honey had added a layer to it, just to be safe.

Her legs flexed as she ran, knowing exactly where the real battle was taking place. The shadows seemed to move around her, but she was good at ignoring shadows.

The alleyway was a long one. So, when she got there, Wasabi and Gogo were almost done.

Almost.

Hiro had told them about how Tadashi had saved him from Yama the night of his "personal SFIT tour". She recognized him immediately.

She also recognized the gun in his hand.

Her voice rose in volume. She could see how this would play out—oh, yes she could—and her voice would do nothing to change that.

"HIRO!"

The second blast echoed painfully in their heads, a horrific, deadening sound that could mean nothing but death in the situation. Honey Lemon hadn't flinched when she heard it. Her eyes were wide.

Gogo's eyes were wider.

Wasabi's were wider than that.

But Hiro's were slowly closing.

 _"Hiro!"_ Gogo screeched, throwing off her helmet. She slid down next to him, just barely catching his weak form. Blood played on his lips as a painful reminder of their timing.

Fred had arrived. His eyes were glossy as he kneeled down, tears threatening to spill. "H-Hiro? Can you-h-hear m-me? You… you're gonna be fine, Hiro. We'll g-get help."

Wasabi was holding his hand. Fred was grasping his other tightly, trying not to feel the coldness seeping in. Gogo was cradling his confused form, saying gentle words.

Honey Lemon was crying.

It all came down to the simple fact—adults were meant to protect children. They were _adults_. They knew how to _drive_. They could _drink_.

But Hiro was a mere sixteen years of age. He was too young.

And this was too much to feel guilty about.

"G-guys?"

"Yes, Hiro?" Honey Lemon's voice cracked, betraying her.

"W-we beat them, r-right?" his breaths were becoming labored. "Please t-tell me they're gone."

Gogo held back a sob. "They're gone, Hiro. You don't have to live in fear anymore."

Because, the truth was, Hiro had always been afraid. After that dreaded night at SFIT, he'd never gone botfighting again. But he couldn't help but let paranoia seep in. Living under the constant threat of some thug that could take your life away from you in an instant—

"It's finally over…."

Suddenly, a cloaked figure swung Fred across the alley. Gently. He pushed Wasabi over and knocked Honey Lemon down and pulled Hiro away from Gogo's arms.

 _Gently._

They all recognized the touch. The warm, rough, welcoming touch that could only mean one person—one person only.

"Hiro!" he shouted, hood flipping back to reveal his face. A light pink scar ran over his left cheekbone. Small burns were present around his neck and the bottom left of his cheek. "H-Hiro! Nononono, Hiro! Wake up!"

"Tadashi?" Gogo gasped, eyes questioning.

 _He's not even hurt that much. What. The. Hell?_

"Hiro, it's me, Tadashi!" the man begged his brother to open his small brown orbs wider. "I'm okay! I'm so, _so_ sorry! Please…." Tears were running down his face.

"D-Dashi?" Hiro coughed, getting blood on his brother's white t-shirt. "But… you were d-dead…."

"I know!" His voice cracked, eyes desperate. "But you have to hold on, Hiro. You can't d-die. You're only sixteen! I haven't gotten to redeem the holidays you guys had without me—"

Hiro held his unbloodied hand, finger over Tadashi's mouth. His eyes were dull, yet full of life at the same time. "You get to live now, Dashi. Please live." His breath caught.

 _"For me."_

* * *

 **I am not crying. Shut up.**

 **Don't you just _love_ cliffies? I sure do.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Mini**


	2. Scary Calm

**Guest** **: No, this is not a one-shot.**

 **Regularshow565** **: Me too, girl, me too *wipes excessive tears away*.**

 **Guest** **: The feels are real!**

 **Nausicaa of the Spirits** **: You know, I can't really tell if you're being sarcastic or just trying to… ruin the story? But anyways, I tried to deny you some of your facts. Cheerio!  
**

 **Forever-Young890** **: Yes… yes you did *paranoia seeps in*.**

 **Guest** **: Oh, but they're awesome! Welcome the Cliffords!**

 **NobodyKnows2245** **: Thank you! Here you go!**

 **By the way, this chappy is kinda weird. You know, spiritual stuff… not really… oh, I don't even know.**

 **cArrY oN…**

* * *

Two

"Hiro…?" Tadashi shook his brother's crumpled form. "Hiro?"

"Tadashi," Fred said shakily. "Hiro's…."

"No! No he isn't!" he began to do CPR, despite it being obvious that there was no way oxygen would get to his brain. "He is not dead!"

"Hiro."

They all looked at the Healthcare Companion, surprise filling their eyes.

"Hiro is not gone."

But he was.

"Hiro is not gone."

"Baymax—"

"Hiro is not gone." The robot repeated the phrase over and over, staring at his friend in… pain? "Hiro is not gone. Hiro is not gone."

Tadashi did not wipe his tears away. "Baymax, I know…."

"Hiro is not gone."

Honey Lemon stared at Baymax in wonder. "But… you don't have emotions. How can you sound that way?"

"Hiro!"

Tadashi's neck snapped up, eyes wider than dinner plates and mouth agape. "B-Baymax?"

"Hiro, you have to wake up!" a womanly voice had taken over the robot's. It was sweet but demanding, and held a tone that sounded so much like Hiro's it hurt. "I know we're gone! But you have a family waiting for you on the other side."

Tears spread over the older Hamada's cheeks. "How…."

"Tadashi?" Wasabi said, uneasy. "Whose voice is that?"

"Hiro, I'm a little disappointed." A manly voice filled in. "You're just gonna leave Tadashi like that? What kinda brother are you?"

"Oh, God, oh, _God_." Tadashi hugged his brother's body close to his, sobbing.

"Hiro, we are both very proud of you." The woman came back on. "But… you need to live. For Tadashi. For your father and I. And you won't remember any of this, but…."

 _"We love you."_

Hiro began coughing, blood splattering Tadashi's already-ruined white shirt. Gogo was by his side immediately, having the most medical knowledge (other than Baymax) in her system.

"We need to get him on his side." She said. "There's probably internal bleeding, and we can't use Baymax right now. He'll be coughing up blood until the paramedics get here."

"Dude… those were your _parents_?" Fred asked.

"I never programmed any of that on his chip." Tadashi cried as he rubbed Hiro's back. "How the hell did they…?"

Hiro began coughing. Crimson began appearing again. "Dashi…."

"Don't try to talk, Hiro. You—you're hurt, bro." his voice trembled. "Just calm down."

"I-I'm… dreaming…."

"No, you aren't, Hiro." Gogo but in quietly, eyes hard but shining. "And please, don't talk… it'll only make this worse."

The paramedics had arrived. They asked questions upon questions, ignoring the fact that they were superheroes. One pulled Tadashi aside, looking at him with purpose.

"What happened?"

"I—I don't know the full story."

"Were you there?"

"A little bit…."

"Do you know what injuries he's sustained?"

"I think three bullet w-wounds…." Tadashi didn't want to think about it, but he knew it would help them save Hiro. "Two to the left arm, one to the chest…."

"Jesus." The man cursed, but looked at Tadashi gratefully. "Thank you. Do you know his name?"

"H-Hiro Hamada."

The paramedic's eyes widened. "As in the _robotic genius_?"

"Y-Yes?"

He breathed. "Okay, okay. What's your name?"

"Ta—"

"He's going into shock!" a lady screamed, checking vitals on the stretcher. "He's losing too much blood!"

Every medic ran over, getting him into the ambulance and driving away at the speed of light (just about). Tadashi stood there, dumbstruck, at the whole situation.

Until a burning sensation filled his cheek.

He looked at Gogo, eyes wide. "What was that for?"

"Where the hell have you been!" she screamed, fuming. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THESE TWO YEARS?"

"H-hiding?"

"Dude, why would you _hide_?" Fred asked, glaring. "Do you even know what's been happening?"

"Yes! Of course I do."

"Then why didn't you come out?"

"B-because…." But he had no real reason.

 _I was scared._

"Tadashi Hamada, do you understand what you've put us through?" Gogo said, staring. "Do you know that the man you went in to save nearly killed us all?"

"C-Callaghan?"

"Yes, _Callaghan_ , dimwit! Hiro… do you know what you've done to him?"

Tadashi collapsed, tears running down his face. "No…."

"Tadashi," Honey Lemon bent down, green orbs staring into brown. "He starved himself. He wouldn't go to school. He wouldn't leave his room. We've all seen the marks on his wrist. He was depressed, Tadashi. More so than any of us had imagined."

"I don't…."

"He nearly killed Callaghan for leaving you in the fire. He went in to save Callaghan's daughter. Baymax saved Hiro in there. Hiro was alone again."

"Honey—"

"Hiro rebuilt Baymax." Her voice was even, but a spark had been lit in her eyes. "He went to school. He became the top of his class. He climbed out of his depression. He cleaned your side of the room. He saves people every day."

Gogo gave a sad smile. "Honey Lemon."

"He would've died sad anyways." Her voice was traced with emotion. "He would've died sad because you hadn't gotten to live the life you were meant to live. He would've died sad because of all the things he never got to say to you. He would've died sad because he never got to say goodbye to you." She breathed.

They hugged.

"He would've died sad because you left him for Callaghan." She breathed.

They hugged.

"He would've died sad because he never got to say _'I love you'_." She breathed.

They pulled away.

"He nearly died happy, Tadashi. You granted him happiness in what could've been his last moments." She poked his forehead at his bewildered expression. "He nearly died happy."

 **Well, that was depressing.**

 **I LOVE YOU, HONEY LEMON! GOOD JOB!**

 **Hope you liked this XD yes it is a little shorter than the last one, but my head hurts. And I feel like this was a good place to leave it be.**

 **IT IS NOT OVER!**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Mini**


	3. Please, CALM, please!

**Sorry it's so short… really… I've been fostering a puppy and I'm tried af** **… please don't hate meh.**

 **cArrY oN…**

Three

 _"Tadashi, no!"_

 _I stared at him for a moment, daring to think of what may happen. His eyes were filled with panic and warning, as if he knew the future. If I was truthful, there had always been something about the way he looks at you. It was almost as if he could see exactly how a situation would play out. Exactly what would happen next._

 _But Callaghan was in there._

 _"Callaghan's in there." I felt like yelling at myself. Who was I to leave someone I'd known my whole life for a teacher? A mentor? Even if he was my idol…. "Somebody has to help."_

 _I nearly downright sobbed. Those brown orbs held such a sense of betrayal it hurt. I felt my hat fly off from the heat. I could feel him staring into the back of my head._

 _I was hit with the heat immediately, but that wasn't what bothered me. Something was off. The air, despite the flames taking it over, was tense. The floorboards were weak…._

 _The floorboards!_

 _Everyone knows about the basement beneath the school. It was rumored to be filled with old furniture and boxes and leftover materials from when SFIT was built. It was as big as the first level of the school._

 _So, when I fell through it, I wasn't the least bit surprised._

 _The blast hit the back of my neck as I fell, earning me some scars. A piece of metal ripped across my cheekbone, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut in pain._

 _Silence filled my ears. I was covered with ash from head to toe. But the silence was coupled with…. Screaming._

 _My eyes opened, only to be shut again with the tears._

 _"Tadashi!_ Tadashi _!" I could just barely hear Hiro, but his voice held such raw emotion and distress that I realized what they must've thought._

 _I was dead. Callaghan was dead._

 _Hiro was alone._

 _That sentence echoed in my head. I smacked myself, walking around the dingy basement. I had left Hiro, and for what? A dead man? What good was that?_

 _"God, Tadashi, you're so stupid." I mumbled, plopping down on an old couch. His cries continued. On._

 _And on._

 _And on._

* * *

They waited anxiously in the lobby. Getting there—that'd been a hassle. Baymax was about as stubborn as Hiro was when he wanted gummy bears, and kept complaining that flying was "violating his healthcare mode".

Which, he hasn't said in years.

Luckily, Cass already knew how much danger they were in (24/7). She found out about a year after Callaghan was sent to jail, in which she found Hiro's armor spread out along the floor. She never really goes into the garage, except for a few incidents for cleaning and Hiro's microbots.

Hiro had later smacked himself, knowing he should have kept them hidden away. Explaining it—oh, well, _that_ went over well. Aunt Cass couldn't get over the fact that her _baby boy_ had been and was in constant danger. But, after some stress eating, they'd both gotten over it and watched a scary movie.

But when Cass found out that her _baby boy_ was in the ER and had been shot three times….

To be frank, she freaked.

"Oh, mother of God, what the shit!" Gogo cringed, staring at Tadashi in sympathy. He chuckled, rubbing his neck. "I'm coming over there right now."

"Ma'am, you really don't have to—"

"My only son is in the ER!" Tadashi looked away. "I'm not gonna be able to _sleep_ on something like that! Are you insane, Ethel? Hiro could have fucking died!"

"I never heard your Aunt curse before." Fred whispered to Tadashi, eyes wide with wonder.

Tadashi blinked. "Trust me, this'll probably be a first and only incident."

"Aunt Cass, seriously, I know you can't get to sleep now," Gogo attempted to reassure her, but she wasn't so sure of the situation herself. "But you can at least stay—"

"Gogo, shut up and tell me what happened."

Her eyelashes fluttered. "Well, I can't do both of those at the same time."

"Ethel, don't start with that shit."

"We'll tell you when you get here." She looked at Tadashi. He nodded, stepping further. "You aren't driving, right?"

"No, but I'm about to start the car—"

"D-don't, Cass. Just don't. There's someone that wants to talk to you."

Tadashi stepped up to the phone, taking a breath. "A-Aunt Cass?"

Silence reigned in all its glory.

"No way."

"Uh…."

"There is no way. _No way_."

"Aunt Cass—"

"OH, GOD, TADASHI!"

He cringed at her pitch. "I know this is a… surprise… but—"

"Tadashi Hamada, you are grounded for life."

* * *

"You good?"

Gogo could barely hold in her laughter. Aunt Cass had arrived a few minutes ago. They'd had to go outside so she could properly… "let off steam".

"Tadashi Hamada, you little ass!" she slapped him (but you could see how careful she was doing so). "You're _alive_ , after _all this_ , but you wait two fucking years to make your way back into this world? Do you know what you've done to us? To _everybody_?"

"I-I know, Aunt Cass." He rubbed his cheek, wincing. "I was just… depressed."

"No shit, Sherlock." Gogo rolled her eyes. "Hiro was too. The difference being, Tadashi, he was depressed for _two weeks_. You were depressed for _two freaking years_."

"Sorry, man," Wasabi chuckled. "There's no way it was 'just depression'." **(And here I apologize to anyone who has depression, this for story purposes only. I do not mean to offend anyone in that state.)**

A man in a white suit walked out holding a clipboard. "Hamada?"

"Yeah, we're here." Gogo looked at Tadashi. "Dealing with family matters."

"Is he alright?" Cass barged in with questions, eyes wide and panicked. "Is he okay? What happened? Where is he?"

"He's… fine."

Tadashi had never heard a doctor hesitate before. _Ever_. "What is wrong with my brother."

"Wait, you're—"

"Doctor. Answer the question."

His nametag read Gregard. "He's comatose. I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **He's not dead! So HAHA don't kill me!**

 **Sorry this took so long to upload—haven't been feeling that 'creative spark' that I usually do (and, like I've said, I'm fostering). But I pulled through!**

 **I used Ethel Tomago (yes I looked it up) instead of Leiko because that's her name in the** _ **movie**_ **. Leiko is from the comics, and I've never actually read the comics….**

 **And to explain Cass's cursing: I could always picture her going off and just snapping at any given moment. I mean, imagine _you_ getting over your son dying and then he just comes back.**

 **I would freak. Don't know about you guys, but I would. I'd be kinda pissed.**

 **Love you all! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND VIEWS!**

 **Mini**


End file.
